If We Were Humans: The Love Is Complicated
by ButterflySunshine
Summary: Twilight Sparkle está en busca de nuevas aventuras en una nueva ciudad, durante su búsqueda desesperada, se encuentra con caprichosos personajes que harán todo lo posible para que la pequeña Twi, caiga pérdidamente enamorada
1. Capitulo 1

IF We Were Humans: The Love Is Complicated

Nota al lector: En este Fanfic, los ponies están humanizados (De ahí su título) Todos los OC utilizados tienen dueño a excepción de unos cuantos que son creados por mi imaginación. Espero que les guste. Peace!

_Alee Ramírez _

_-xOxO_

Capitulo 1: El Mejor Día De Toda Mi Vida

La vida, la vida es más que cuatro letras, está llena de desafíos, metas, ilusiones y desilusiones. De las caídas aprendemos a levantarnos, y de tanto levantar, aprendemos a caer. La vida es maravillosa, pero, ¿Alguna vez de has preguntado por qué suceden las cosas? Yo sí, un millón de veces. Les contaré mi historia, mi vida, por todo lo que he pasado para conseguir lo que deseo.

Supongo que todo comenzó cuando llegue a Enquestria en busca de nuevas experiencias y nuevas aventuras y por supuesto, a vivir una nueva vida fuera de la vigilancia mis padres. ¿Mi nombre? Twlight Sparkle, ¿Raro, cierto?, bueno todo tiene una explicación, yo provengo de una familia mágica, y no, no es metáfora, yo soy una especie de hechicera, si con poderes y esas cosas. Según mi madre mis ojos asemejan dos crepúsculos lila, de ahí proviene mi nombre.

Comencé a vivir sola en un internado llamado Enquestri High School, estaba tan ansiosa por llegar ahí, me imagine mi comienzo, conocería gente, haría nuevos amigos y si era posible ¡Conocería al amor de mi vida!

Llegué a mi dormitorio, que por cierto ¡era tan bello! Decidí salir para echar un vistazo a mi nueva escuela, me despedí de Spike, mi pequeña mascota dragón que me regalaron mis padres en mi cumpleaños número 17, y Salí. De repente…

-Hooolaaaaaaaa!- Me dijo una chica de ojos y cabellos rosados, mi corazón se alteró, me dio un susto de muerte. La chica tenía una sonrisa imborrable.

-Ummm, ¿Hola?- Le dije recobrando la respiración

-Me llamo Pinkie Pie y vivo cerca de aquí, bueno yo diría que somos vecinas- Dijo la chica con una velocidad impactante, su sonrisa no desaparecia- ¿Y tu eres…

-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle

-Oppps!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tu nombre…Es raro

-Me lo dice la chica que se llama Pinkie

-Mi nombre es bello

-El mío también

-Me gusta tu cabello

-Color morado uva

-Me gustan las uvas

-Eres rara

-O tu muy normal- Me sonrió y le di una sonrisa de vuelta

-Y estudias en EHS ¿EH?

-Así es

-Increeeiiiibleeeee- Dijo dando vueltas sobre su pie izquierdo

-Wow, tranquila- Le dije tratando de detenerla

-¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡VAMOS!- Me tomó del brazo y me llevó corriendo Casí volando hacía la escuela. Durante nuestro recorrido, Pinkie me platicaba su vida en la escuela, no evito usar palabras como ¡Te va encantar! O ¡Es Pinkicreiblee!

Cuando llegamos al patio central del colegio, todas las personas se me quedaron viendo momento incómodo Pinkie se encargó de hacerlo más incómodo aún

-¡Escucheeee todo el mundo! Ella es la nueva, su nombre es Twilight Sparks

-Sparkle

-¡SPARKLE!- Maldecía un millón de veces, la mirada de todas las personas se posaban en mi Y en Pinkie Un chico de ojos tiernos y cabellos oscuros se acerco a mí

-Hola Twilight, mi nombre es Sky Hooves, pero dime Sky

-Hola- Le dije con una sonrisa de ''Estoy avergonzada, pero sonrio''

-Te encantará nuestra escuela…

...Ven conmigo y te presentare a mis amigos y a la escuela- Dijo ansioso mientras sonreía. Ese chico era muy tierno Y apuesto vestía una ropa militar O eso asemejaba

-¡Oye! Ella viene conmigo- Replico Pinkie

-Puedes venir con nosotros Pink- Dijo Sky y le sonrió a Pinkie

-Claro que si ¡Será Pinkiasombroso!

-Bien, comencemos el ''TOUR'' – Dijo Sky.

Comenzamos a caminar por todas las partes de la bella escuela de Enquestria, SKy y Pinkie no dejaban de platicarme sobre sus aventuras en aquella escuela. Cada vez me sentía más emocionada.

-Esa de ahí, la de cabello negro, es Lady Art. El arte es su pasión. Dibuja de tarde, día y noche, si te metes con sus instrumentos de arte ¡No la cuentas viva!- Dijo Sky

- ¡Hola Lady A!- Exclamó 'Pink'

-Los que están ahí, son los mellizos Sunshine; El chico es Gallant, en un chico muy extrovertido y, como su nombre lo dice, es muy gallante. Actualmente Gallant sale con Rarity, una chica muy vanidosa, ¡La pareja perfecta! Por su parte, la chica es Butterfly, una chica tímida e introvertida, se pasa leyendo grandes cantidades de libros, habla muy poco con las personas, a excepción de Fluttershy, su mejor amiga, otra chica tímida y amante de los animales- Explicaba Sky

-La amistad de Fluttershy y Butterfly es tan grande, ¡Nadie la derrumba!- Concluyó Pink

-¡Mira! La chica de ahí, debajo de la copa de ese árbol es Apple Jack, ella es la honestidad y sinceridad personificada- Comentaba Sky

-Es una de mis mejores amigas- Agregó Pink…

-¡CUIDADO!- Una chica de cabello azul con algunas mechas de colores, chocó contra mí. Pude sentir como nuestros labios O cerca de éstos se unieron. Me separé enseguida de ella- ¡OH! Lo siento, es que yo… Estaba tan…. Bueno, yo…- Trataba de explicar en vano

-¡JA! Eso fue muy raro Rain- Dijo con una risilla Sky

-Ermj….- Pinki se sentía muy incómoda.

-Yo, es que yo, estaba…Bueno, eso, ya no importa- Una larga pausa nos invadió. Yo seguía sin habla- Bueno, y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo rompiendo el hielo

-Twi…Twilight- Le dije tímidamente

-Ah, Twilight, yo soy Rainbown Dash….Y ¡Me voy! – Corrió como rayo…


	2. Capitulo 2

Cap. 2: ¿Qué es el amor?

'Y tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Es renunciar? Porque así no fue como me criaron. ¿Qué es el amor? Yo ya no sé. Yo solía admirar ese amor''

-What Is Love? (NeverShoutNever)

Fue el momento más incómodo y raro de toda mi aún corta vida, esa chica, Rainbown era algo rara Incluso más que yo y intimidante… ¡En mi vida le voy a volver a dirigir una sola palabra! Es la persona más desagradable que he conocido, ¿Cómo pudo irse sin darme una explicación de lo sucedido? Cobarde

-Y bien eso fue…- Dijo Sky

-Incómodo- Concluyo Pinkie

-Si- Dijeron en coro mirándome. El timbre sonó, Pie y Hooves me llevaron hacia nuestro salón correspondiente.

Después de unas horas Que en mi perspectiva fueron muy pocas, para los demás fue una eternidad me estaba dirigiendo hacia mi dormitorio, Pinkie me detuvo y me llevó hacia el salón de artes Al parecer también es una materia obligatoria. Cuando llegamos, la pequeña Pinkie, hizo una pequeña introducción Que supongo que es de costumbre para ella

-Mr Thunder Pic ella Twilight Sparkle- Dijo Pinkie- Es la nueva- Susurró

-Gracias Srta. Pie, tomé asiento y por favor llámame sólo Thunder. ¿Srta. Spakle Podría usted presentarse?- Dijo el maestro, que a juzgar por su apariencia parecía de unos 23 o algo parecido, vestía una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros ajustados, no pude evitar notar sus conversse negros. ¡Muy Juvenil!

-Bueno…Yo

-Oh, pero que descortés soy- Dijo mientras se paraba de la silla de su escritorio y se acercaba hacia mi- ¿Desea usted de yo me presente?

-Supongo

-Bien, yo soy el profesor Thunder Pic, pero llámame Thunder, tengo 25 años, amo relajarme viendo el atardecer o estando en mi laptop, mi color favorito es el rojo y me gusta enseñar- Levanto una ceja y sonrió. ¡25! ¡Lo Sabía! Bueno, no, pero casí- Ahora es su turno

-Bien, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, tengo 18… Amo estudiar, mi color favorito es el lila y el morado…Y me gusta aprender…- Miré hacía Thunder, él asintió y sonrió

-Toma asiento Twilight- Me dirigí hacia un asiento vacío, alado derecho de Pinkie y a lado izquierdo de una chica más.

-Hey, hola- Le dije tratando de ser amigable

-Hola

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunté lo típico

-Greysmart, Y tu?

-Twilight, pero llámame Twi- Sonreí y me sonrió de vuelta

-Srta. Twilight, ¿Cuál es su Cutie Mark?- Me preguntó Thunder

-¿Mi qué?- Pregunté confundida

-Su Cutie Mark, ¿Acaso no sabe que un Cutie Mark?

-No, en realidad.

-Bueno, Un Cutie Mark es un pequeño tatuaje que usted portará el resto de sus días, refleja su habilidad o sus gustos. Ejemplo el mío que una pua de guitarra con un rayo en cada lado y otra más en el centro.

-¡Ah!- Exclamé- No, no tengo

-Bien, eso es exactamente lo que conseguirá en la clase de arte- Concñuyó

La clase de artes finalizó después de un rato. Greysmart y yo decidimos juntarnos para conocernos mejor Parece Interesante. Me pidió que nos encontráramos en el comedor central de EHS. Estando ahí, Pasamos horas y horas platicando Y haciendo la tarea juntas, sin embargo, ella tocó un tema un poco desesperante para mí.

-Y bien Twi, ¿Tienes novio?- Preguntó alegre

-¡NO!- le dije casi gritando

-¿Enamorado?

-No

-¿Pretendiente?

-No

-¿Amigo con derecho? ¿Un ''free''? ¿Nada?

-En efecto, mi querida Geysmart

-Pero has tenido, ¿Cierto?

-Sí, pero…

-Pero…¿Termino mal?

-Digamos que a él le gustaba llenar ambos brazos

-¡Uh! Tenía otra

-Sí, y lo peor, es que me iba a comprometer con él

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Comprometer? ¿No eres muy joven para eso?

-Por eso, porque era joven y estúpida

-Y ¿No te has vuelto a enamorar?

-No, ni lo quiero hacer de nuevo

-No puedes huir de ello

-Y tú ¿Estas enamorada?- Contraataqué

-¿Yo?-Dijo con sarcasmo- Sí, de un chico

-¿NO? Me lo juras ¿De un chico?- Dije irónicamente

-¡Hey! Puede ser que de una…

-¿Chica?- Terminé su frase

-Si

-¡JA! No lo creo, para mí esos romances entre chica y chica es falso, al igual que el de chico y chico. Es falso, demasiado falso

-¡WOW! ¿Qué? No es cierto, son tan verdaderos como el amor hetero.

-¡Para nada! Es más falso que nieve en verano- Contradije

-No es cierto, cuando el amor llega, no pregunta sexo

-¡NO! Una mujer está hecha para complementar a un hombre y viceversa, no una mujer a una mujer o un hombre a otro. Esos romances para mi son falsos. S

-¡Qué necia eres!

-En fin- Suspiré- Volviendo al tema anterior, ¿Quién es ese chico que te robó el corazón?

-Su nombre es DryClouds

-¿Está aquí?

-Si

-Ah!

-Y ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

-Bueno….Si

-¿QUIÉN?

-Ese chico, Sky me pareció tierno

-¡Awww!, Que lindo

-Pero no le digas a nadie

-Pero

-¡A NADIE¡

-Está bien…


	3. Capítulo 3

Nota para el lector: Este Fanfic no es un crossover, así que Thunder Pic tiene una vida diferente en mi fic (así como los demás personajes).

Cap. 3: 18 Y La Vida Comienza

_"18 y la vida es lo que tú tienes, 18 y la vida, tú lo sabes, tu crimen es el tiempo, y 18 y la vida es para irse"_

_-18 and Life (Skid Row)_

Después de aquella confesión hacia Greysmart Quien por cierto, se ha vuelto una buena amiga mía. Me dirigí a mi dormitorio. Eran las 8:43 p.m y estaba algo aburrida Y sola así que decidí salir de mi dormitorio De nuevo cuando me estaba dirigiendo hacía el parque central de EHS, me topé con Sky. Mi corazón latió a mil por segundo.

-¡Hey! Twi- Me saludó

-Hola Sky- Dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Uhm, ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?

-Tomando aire fresco

-Y contaminado

-Y contaminado- Sonreí. Nos sentamos bajo la copa de un árbol frondoso, alado de éste, había un faro y sólo alumbraba a Sky y a mí.

Pasé casi dos horas enteras hablando con él Caí completamente enamorada Tenía una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos me hacían volar en el espacio. Se hizo más de noche y nos tuvimos que ir a nuestros dormitorios correspondientes.

Al despertar, recordé su nombre y me levanté con una gran sonrisa. Me duché, arregle, desayuné y salí de mi dormitorio. Llegue al salón de clases de Artes y me encontré con la escena más horrenda de toda mi vida, Sky estaba besando a una chica Bastardo de … Evite soltar lágrimas. Me senté alado de Greysmart.

-Debí decirte- Me dijo Greysmart con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué?

-Lo de Sky

-Espera, ¿Ya lo sabías?- Le pregunté con un tono de desilusión

-Sí, llevan más de un año saliendo juntos

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No sé

-¡Claro que sabes!

-Me atemoricé

-¿De qué? ¿O por qué?

-De desilusionarte de nuevo

-Hubiese preferido que me lo dijeses a que me entera…Así

-Perdón

-No importa ya

-Claro que sí

-No te preocupes

-¿Segura?

-Segura- Greysmart me abrazó

-¿Te duele verlos juntos?- Me preguntó

-Más de lo que debería

-Lo siento

-También yo- No podía dejar de mirarlos ¿Cómo no? Si estaban enfrente de todo el salón, en frente del pizarrón- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?

-Moon

-¿Moon?

-Princess Moon

-¿¡PRINCESS!?

-Sí

-¿Es princesa?

-De Enquestria, sí

-Mier…Cóles. Ahora entiendo por qué está con ella

-De hecho, Sky es su guardián

-¿¡Su guardián!?

-Sí, el papá de Sky es el científico más importante de toda Enquestria

-¿Científico?

-Sí, El Dr. Hooves

-¿¡El Dr. Hooves!?

-Sí

-Sky Hooves, el Dr Hovees, ¿Por qué no lo noté? – Dije irónicamente y sonreí

-Me alegra que sonrías

-Creo que igual a mí.

-¿Crees?

-Si

-¿Por qué ''Crees''?

-Por que hace cinco minutos estaba a punto de llorar y ahora me río de todo lo acontecido antes de mi llegada

-Buen argumento

-Soy buena para los argumentos

-Lo noté

-Mi Cutie Mark será un argumento

-No creo que sea una buena idea

-Sólo bromeaba

-Lindo

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Es una nube con una estrella dentro, y tres estrellas más afuera- Se levantó un poco la blusa del lado Izq. Y me mostró su Cutie Mark

-Lindo

-Gracias

-Ya es tarde y Thunder no aparece

-Es raro, él es muy puntual

-Dios

-¿Qué pasa, Twi?

-¿Me maté haciendo la tarea para nada?

-No cantes gloria, ahí está- Dijo señalando la puerta y efectivamente, ahí estaba Thunder.

-Chicos, perdón por la tardanza, pero necesitaba hacer un documento. Sky ya deja a la alumna respirar. Y Twilight, ¿Puede llenar está hoja?- Dijo Thunder. Me levanté , tomé la hoja, y volví a mi asiento.

La hoja decía ''En Busca De Tu Habilidad' Así que supuse que era para conseguir mi Cutie Mark.

¿Nombre? Twilight Sparkle

¿Apellidos? Dios, debí haber leído eso antes. En fin Sparkle

¿Sexo? Sí no es mucho pedir. Mal chiste a) Hombre b) Mujer Homosexual, lesbiana, Alien, unicornio, insecto, super saiyan, no sé, no me importa. Otro mal chiste Mujer.

¿Edad? 18 Y siguen aumentando

¿Habilidad? Ilusionarme y desilusionarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hacer magia con mis manos

¿Cosa favorita? Bueno, eso no se puede escribir aquí. Mal Chiste. Estrellas

¿Color preferido? Lila

¡Gracias por responder!

Gracias por preguntar


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Estoy Contigo

_¿Hay alguien tratando de buscarme? ¿No vendrá nadie a llevarme a casa? Es una maldita noche fría, tratando de figurar esta vida. ¿Me tomarías la mano? Llévame a un lugar nuevo. No sé quién eres, pero yo…Yo estoy contigo_

_I'm With You (Avril Lavigne)_

Al finalizar la hoja, se la entregue a Thunder. La clase de arte finalizó más rápido de lo esperado, Thunder tenía que irse. Greysmart me pidió que almorzáramos juntas: La rechacé. Aunque no lo diga, me dolía en el alma que Sky tenga novia.

Me dirigí sola, hacía el campo donde Sky y yo nos habíamos encontrado una noche anterior. Mis lágrimas invadieron mis ojos, me sentía idiota, idiota por pensar que él se iba a fijar en mí, idiota por ilusionarme tan rápido con alguien que había conocido hace unas semanas. Me sentía tan miserable, desolada, mi depresión era enorme, enseguida recordé a mi ex novio, quien por años me había engañado

Mis lágrimas no cesaban por su contrario, cada vez eran más. Mi depresión era más grande que mi felicidad. Veía todo de una forma tan negativa, que los pensamientos suicidas me invadieron.

Tomé un cristal roto que estaba cerca de mí y comencé la fricción en mi muñeca. El dolor era horrible pero sentía que lo merecía, las lágrimas seguían saliendo, también la sangre. Ignoraba todo aquel pensamiento positivo. Mi mente había sido víctima del masoquismo. Con cada gota de sangre que resbalaba por mi muñeca, me sentía mejor

-¡Para!-Gritaron. Me volví hacia donde escuché aquella voz y ¡Sorpresa!

-¿Rainbown?

-Twilight ¿Estás loca?

-Vete Ya

-¡NO!

-Te dije que te vayas ¡Quiero estar sola!

-No Twilight, ¿Por qué haces eso?-Hubo un silencio- ¡Contéstame Twilight!

-¡Por amor!- Hubo otra pausa. Rainbown sólo se sentó a un lado mío.

-No sé quién te hizo esto, pero debes saber que no vale la pena lastimarse por alguien. No lo vale - Me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo. Me acurruqué en los brazos de Rainbown y lloré aun más fuerte

-Lo amo, Rainbown- Dije entre llantos

-No lo vale, Twi, no lo vale- Me dijo abrazándome. Duramos un poco más de media hora abrazadas, hasta que recordé que ella, bueno, es una mujer. Me añejé de ella de inmediato

-¿Mejor?

-Si- Dije casi suspirando

-Rainbown, me tengo que ir…Necesito dormir

-Creo que necesitas ir a la enfermería, sangras mucho- Me tomó de mi muñeca lastimada

-Uh, creo que tienes razón

-¿Te llevo?- Asentí, a pesar de tener más de una semana aquí, no sabía dónde estaba la enfermería.

Llevamos a la enfermería, Rainbown le mintió a la enfermera diciendo que fue un accidente para que no me llevasen a un Psicólogo. La enfermera salió un momento, dejándonos a Rainbown y a mí a solas.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Me preguntó

-Por Idiota

-¿Por quién lo hiciste?

-Por un bastardo

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Rainbown esto no es un interrogatorio

-Responde

-Él no hizo nada, más bien, yo soy la estúpida por enamorarme de él. Él tenía…Tiene novia

-No es razón suficiente para que te cortes

-Lo sé

-Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hicste?

-Perdí la cabeza

-Twilight promete que no lo volverás hacer

-¿Por qué te importa?- Le dije en un tono rebelde

-¡Promételo!

- ¿Y si no?

-Haré que te lleven a un psicólogo

-¿Sólo eso?- La desafié

-Tal vez

-¡Uy! Tiemblo- Dije sarcásticamente

-Mira niña, me tomé un rato de mi maldito tiempo para consolarte mientras llorabas y para traerte aquí. Prométeme eso y estamos a mano- Me dijo molesta

-Nunca te pedí que lo hagas

-¿Sabes qué? Se te quieres matar HAZLO- Me gritó y anunció su salida con un azotón en la puerta.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Listos, Apunten, ¡FUEGO!

_Le prenderé fuego a esta ciudad entera, te llevaré conmigo para verla quemarse, si esto es lo querías, mira lo que provocaste._

-Ready, Aim, FIRE! (New Found Glory)

La enfermera entró después de que Rainbown saliera, yo me quede ahí, petrificada.

-Bien, Srta. Sparkle, pasará la noche aquí debido a que perdió mucha sangre y aun es débil para estar en pie- Me explicó mientras revisaba una tabla.

-E..Está bien

-Srta. Sparkle, ¿Enserio esto fue un accidente?

-Urm…Bueno

-No lo fue, ¿Cierto?- Me preguntó, yo no respondí, me quede en silencio. La enfermera interpretó eso como un si

-Fue un accidente- Le dije

-¿Segura?- Asentí- De acuerdo- Hizo un gesto de "No me convences"

La verdad no se la podía decir, no quería que me lleven a un Psicólogo, no lo necesito. Si fue un accidente y jamás volverá a pasar…Eso espero

Al siguiente día aparecí en la clase de arte con la muñeca vendada, enseguida todo el mundo comenzó a hablar. En seguida Sky se acerco a mí.

-¡Oh! Twi, ¿Cómo estás? Supe que sufriste un accidente

-Uh, Hola Sky

-¿Estás…Estás bien?

-Claro

-Pero, ¿Qué paso?

-Un accidente, tú lo has dicho

-Pero, ¿Cómo paso?

-Uhm Sky, creo que deberías estar con tu novia, en vez de estar aquí- Le dije mientras apuntaba hacía Moon, quien estaba sola sentada en un rincón. Enseguida se besaron; ellos eran felices

-Ah, Creo que tienes razón

-Ok- Me fui hacia mi asiento. Greysmart no estaba, al parecer estaba enferma, Butterfly ocupó su lugar

-Hola Butterfly- Decidí iniciar una plática con Butterfly, quien ocupaba el lugar de Greysmart, para tratar de olvidarme de el estúpido de Sky

-Ho…Hola- Me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos

-¿Cómo estás?

-B…Bien

-Y…Erm…¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-Bueno, escribir historias…Ca-cantar- Decía sin mirarme

-Whoa, ¿Te gusta cantar?

-Si

-Y ¿Haz cantado enfrente de alguien?

-Ni siquiera puedo cantar frente al espejo

-Ow, ¿Eso es malo?

-No desde mi punto de vista- Me comenzaba a mirar. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes. La plática con Butterlfy fue muy larga, Thunder no apareció en ningún momento. Cuando nuestra plática estaba tornando más interesante Moon se acercó a mi al mismo momento que Sky salía del salón.

-Hola Twilight, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Me dijo Moon

-S…Si

-Aléjate de Sky

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes, no te quiero cerca de él, aléjate. Si intentas lo contrario, te las verás conmigo. ¿Entendiste?- Me dijo. Sólo asentí, era muy débil como para responderle, sentí como la impotencia me llenaba los puños, 'Quiero golpear a esa zorra'. ¿Quién se cree para decirme que puedo hacer y qué no? Es decir, es la novia de Sky, si, pero eso no significa que pueda alejar a sus amistades de él.

-Es…Odiosa- Interrumpió Butterfly mis pensamientos

-¿Qué dices?

-Nightmare, es odiosa

-¿Nightmare?

-Es un apodo que le inventé

-Whoa

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nunca pensé que alguien tímida como tu, le pusiese apodos a la gente

-Nunca hay que juzgar- Me dijo, me eche a reír. Gracias a Butterfly, olvidé por completo a Sky…Por ahora…


	6. Capitulo 6: Tu Novia Apesta

Nota Al Lector: Lamento no haberlo subido antes, pero la computadora decidió echarse a perder y hacerse una mie**. En fin, con toda la emoción del mundo escribí este cap. (notese los insultos hacia Moon) Espero que lo disfruten. –xO, Alee

Capitulo 6: ¡Tu Novia Apesta!

_¿En serio dejarás que esa chica se interponga entre tú yo? ¿En serio dejarás que esa chica estúpida decida a quien puedes ver? Ella es una envidiosa, una manipuladora, una loa psicópata que te invade la vida. Ella te tiene bajo un hechizo, y tú estás bajo su control ¿No te das cuenta?_

_-Your Girlfriend Sucks (Reel Big Fish)_

Al finalizar la clase de artes, me dispuse a visitar a Greysmart, puesto que su enfermedad era un poco más grave de lo que pensé. Pero antes, fui a la habitación de Rainbown, para disculparme.

-Rain…Rainbown, abre, soy yo Twi- Le dije mientras tocaba la puerta. La música en la habitación de Rainbown era demasiada alta, tanto que pensé que no me escucharía

-¿Twi? ¿Qué quieres?- Me dijo, la música ya estaba baja

-Vine a…Disculparme- Le explique tímidamente. Abrió la puerta

-A ¿Disculparte?

-Si, me comportamiento de ayer fue…

-¿Inmaduro?

-Si

-Ah, Bueno…Está bien

-Ok- Me volteé dispuesta a irme

-Oye, Espera

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres pasar?

-Urm…Si, supongo- Me sonrojé. Ambas pasamos a su habitación, era realmente hermosa, más por el papel tapiz color azul con algunas nubes. Los muebles eran coloridos.

-Y bien, aquí estamos- Me dijo sentándose en un sofá rosa

-Wow- Decía mientras admiraba cada rincón de la habitación

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es..Hermoso

-Gracias, pero, no soy la única que vive aquí

-¿Así? Y ¿Quién vive aquí? Aparte de ti, claro

-Fluttershy

-Ah

-Y…¿Cómo vas con el tipo que te hizo sufrir?

-Mal, su novia ahora me odia

-Ow

-Sí, pero, el odio es mutuo

-Uh…¿Quién es?

-Moon

-¿MOON?

-Seh

-¿Sabes qué te estás metiendo en un lío?

-No he hecho nada

-Si no te alejas de ella o de su novio, te puede ir mal

-¿Qué más me va hacer? ¿Encerrarme en un calabozo? ¿Cortarme la cabeza?

-Tienes agallas, espero que no desaparezcan cuando enojes a ''Nigtmare''

-¡HA! Prefiero que me ejecuten a alejarme de Sky

-Pensé que lo odiabas

-Sí, pero lo tengo insertado en mi corazón y no puedo sacarlo de ahí

-Oookay…- Hubo un silencio, Un incómodo silencio

-Bien, Iré a ver a Greysmart, está enferma y no he ido a visitarla, ¿Vienes?- Asintió. Ambas nos dirigimos a la habitación de Greysmart. Cuando llegamos, pude notar que Greysmart no estaba sola, si, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity le hacían compañía, ella lucía terrible. Después de casi dos horas de largas pláticas (me enorgullece decir que hice nuevas amigas) salimos las seis a tomar un café (la saliva se me había ido después de tanta charla) y desgraciadamente, nos topamos con Sky

-¡Hey! Chicas, ¡Hola!

-Hola- Dijimos en coro

-Erm, Sky, no creo que sea buena idea que nos hables- Dijo Rainbown con un tono agresivo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque tu novia es una zorra- Dije

-¿Disculpa?

-Erm, lo que quiso decir Twi es que tu novia le prohibió que hablase contigo- Dijo Rainbown

-Yo sé lo que quise decir- Le dije agreisvamente

-¿Ah?

-Si, Sky, la princesita me lo prohibió

-Pero, ella no es de esa manera- Dijo confundido

-¡Es una PUTA!- Le dije más agresiva aún

-¡TWILIGHT!- Me dijo Pinkie

-Lo siento- Le respondí

-No te permitiré que le hables así, Tal vez por eso te pidió que te alejes de mi, ¡por agresiva e impulsiva!- Dijo Sky

-¿Estás ciego? ¿O qué? ¡Ella es un monstro!- Le grité

-Twilight ¡Ya basta!- Reclamó Rainbown

-¡NO!, Debe enterarse quién es su novia realmente…Una puta, P U T A- Le dije con ademanes.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices en la cara? Eh, Twilight- Dijo Moon…


	7. Capitulo 7: Haré A Tu Novia Desaparecer

Capitulo 7: Haré A Tu Novia Desaparecer

-¿Moon? ¡HA! Con mucho gusto, P U T…- Antes que pudiese terminar la frase, Moon me atacó.

-¿¡Qué te sucede!?- Replicó Rainbown Dash

-Esa idiota me insulto- Respondió Moon, Sky, se quedó ahí, petrificado. Obviamente no me iba a quedar tirada en el suelo, me pare, y con toda la furia del mundo, le lancé una bola de magia purpura. Ella se quedó en el suelo, impactada…Todos estaban impactados

-Oh Por Dios- Dijeron Rainbown, Pinkie, Apple Jack, Fluttershy y Rarity casi en coro. La Guerra entre Moon y yo se desató. Insultos, amenazas, magia, mucha magia, ambas luchábamos con todo lo que teníamos; Sky defendió a Moon como un loco, por mi otra parte, mis nuevas amigas me defendían con todo. Debo admitir que me dio mucha alegría que ellas lucharán para ayudar, bueno, también odiaban a Moon, así que…

-¡BASTA!- Dijo Sky con un hilo de aliento. Ignoré todo aquel grito de paz, mis fuerzas habían tomado control de todo mi ser. Lancé una bola de magia, una inmensa, bola que se junto con los poderes de las cinco restantes, la magia en ella, era inmensa, tanto para lastimar a Moon. Ella se quedó tirada, ahí.

-Wow- Fue lo único que pude decir

-¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa?!- Dijo Sky tomando a Moon entre sus brazos. "Mierda" fue lo único que pensé

-Sky, nosotras…-Trató de explicar Rainbown

-¿¡Ustedes qué!? ¿No querían lastimarla? ¡HA! ¿Pues qué creen? Ya lo hicieron!- Dijo Sky y se llevo a Moon…

-Twilight…- Dijo Thunder

-Ma…Maestro- Le dije avergonzada

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Me prenguntó

-Yo…No sé

-Te tienes que ir a detención

-Es…Está Bien

-Pero Thunder ella sólo- Trato de hablar Rainbown

-No, Rainbown, me merezco la detención- Le dije

Thunder y yo nos fuimos hacia la habitación de detención, me ponía nerviosa el hecho de que mis papás se enteraran, "Seguramente me matan" pensé

-Twilight, quiero decirte que no irás a detención…-Rompió el silencio ….Y mis pensamientos

-¿Qué?

-Iras a obtener tu Cutie Mark

-¿Qué?

-Encontraste tu habilidad, aunque lastimaste a una estudiante, pero la hallaste

-Wow….¿QUÉ? –Dije confusa

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora mismo nos dirigimos hacia que te hagan tu Cutie Mark

-Oh

-¿Qué sucede?

-Por primera vez en mi vida hago algo sucio, y ¿Me lo premian?

-Bueno, sólo por esta vez.

-Es la última vez que haré algo malo…

-Eso espero Twi- Dijo Thunder. Él y yo tuvimos una plática interesantísima durante el trayecto, que por cierto, era muy largo, era extraño hablar como con un amigo con él, puesto que él es mi maestro pero, me sentía bien hablando con él y sentía que le podía confiar cualquier cosa.

Después de casi una hora tatuándome el Cutie Mark, al final quedó precioso, era un destello, un hermoso destello, no me podía sentir más orgullosa de portar mi Cutie Mark, enseguida, se lo platiqué a Rainbown, no sé porque se lo platiqué a ella antes que a Greysmart quien es mi mejor amiga. Rainbown se alegró muchisisisismo, tanto que lo festejamos yendo a la heladería fuera de la escuela. Me la pasé tan bien, que olvidé que debía ir a ver a Greysmart.

Al siguiente día, Moon no apareció en clases, me sentí terrible, pero, ella se lo merece, o eso creo. Sky estaba ahí, solo, lo veía demasiado deprimido. Yo…Fui con él a preguntarle cómo se sentía…¡Qué idiota!

-Sky…¿Estás Bien?- Le pregunte

-¿Ahora te importa?- Me respondió con un tono de voz diferente…


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Negocio De La Miseria

"_Cuando pensé que él era mío ella lo atrapó por la boca. Espere ocho largo meses, ella finalmente lo libero, le dije No puedo mentir, tu eres el único para mi, dos semanas e hicimos el amor apasionadamente, ella lo apartó de mi, pero yo visto la más grande sonrisa. Nunca quise presumir, pero lo tengo donde lo quiero ahora. Nunca fue mi intensión presumir, pero te lo tengo que robar ahora"_

_-Misery Bussiness (Paramore)_

-Sky, siempre me ha importado cómo estás- Le dije sentándome a su lado

-¿Así?- Me dijo desafiante

-Si…Siento mucho lo de Nightmar...Moon, no fue mi intención herirla- Le expliqué

-No, tu no lo sientes, no te arrepientes, no de corazón. Sientes pena, lástima. ¡Ella no necesita tu compasión!

-Sky- suspiré- Realmente ella se lo buscó…Me amenazó

-¿Así? ¿Qué te dijo?- Seguía con un tono de voz diferente

-Me dijo que si me acercaba a ti me iba a ir mal…

-Tal vez ella sabía que tú eres una…

-¿UNA QUÉ?...Mira Sky creo que ya es tiempo de que abras tus ojos, ella no es lo que parece. Ella es una manipuladora, ¡te aleja de todos y cada uno quienes te aman! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!

-Twilight, tú no la conoces

-Creo que la primera impresión basta, y déjame decirte que no fue muy grata la primera impresión de Moon

-No, no la conoces realmente, no tanto como yo

-¿Oculta algo?

-No puedo decirte….

-Sky, confía en mí, tal vez, yo…La pueda ayudar

-¿Harías eso por ella?

-Algo debo hacer para no sentirme culpable por mandarla al hospital…

-Bien, Te veo hoy en mi habitación, ¿De acuerdo? Ahí te cuento todo…

-¿Por qué aquí no?

-Porque temo que me escuchen

-Suena sensato…Bien te veo ahí- Le dije y le sonreí, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa…La clase finalizó, yo me fui a la habitación de Sky y ahí comenzó la plática.

-Bien, aquí estamos- Dijo Sky

-Si- dije con un largo suspiro. Mi corazón se altero, me emocionaba la idea de estar sola en la habitación de Sky….¡SOLA CON ÉL! Millones de ideas demasiadas sucias pasaban por mi cabeza, pero recordé a Moon, entonces destruyó mi cuento de hadas.

-Bien, como te iba diciendo, tú no conoces a Moon- Sonrió. 'Mierda' pensé , su sonrisa rompía mis rodillas, mi corazón latía más fuerte aún

-Pero, dime, ¿Qué oculta?

-Bien, es que ella tiene problemas

-¿Problemas? Todo el mundo tiene problemas- Dije sentándome en un sillón, él repitió mi acto

-Sí, pero, ella…

-Sky sin rodeos

-Bien, mira, Moon tiene una melliza, su nombre es Celestia

-¿Celestia? ¿La directora?

-Si

-¿No es demasiado joven para dirigir una escuela?

-Sí, pero es que ella es increíblemente inteligente

-Ah, Entonces, ¿Qué tiene que ver Celestia con el temperamento de Moon? ¡Si Celestia es un ángel!

-Exacto, por eso

-Me confundes

-Mira, supongamos, Moon es lo negro y Celestia lo blanco, si tu tuvieses que escoger entre lo negro y lo blanco, escogerías….

-Blanco, sin duda

-Exacto, los padres de Moon piensan lo mismo

-Ah, entonces prefieren a Celestia antes que a Moon

-Sí, y eso ocasiona que Moon se sienta desolada

-Eso no explica su temperamento

-Bien, al sentirse sola, se quiere desquitar con todo el mundo ¿Ya?

-WOW

-Sí, es raro

-Bien, Sky, tal vez la pueda ayudar a no ser tan….Impulsiva- Me levanté del sillón, y di un paso hacia adelante y resbalé, accidentalmente, con un poco de agua causada por las goteras que Sky tenía en su cuarto. Sky me sostuvo entre sus brazos

-Twi…Light…- Colisionó sus labios con los míos. ¡El mejor beso de toda mi vida! Era increíble la sensación de sus labios, eran tan…Suaves y cálidos, en seguida, el beso se volvió más apasionado, podía sentir su lengua contra la mía, después unos largos segundos, pude sentir la presión en su bulto. 'Mierda' Pensé. Ambos llegamos a un punto en donde no podíamos y no queríamos parar. Sky, me acomodó en el pequeño sillón y prosiguió con el beso. Comenzó a levantarme la blusa y besarme el cuello, en pocos segundos, me quitó la blusa. Yo le quité la camisa. En menos de lo que creí, ambos estábamos en la cama, envueltos. Mis latidos se juntaron con los de él. Me encantaba sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, era, realmente excitante. Mi primera vez, fue la mejor, jamás la olvidaré, y más por que fue con el hombre de mis sueños. Al terminar el acto, caí dormida en su pecho aún desnudo.


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9: Tu Amor Es Una Mentira

_Luces tan inocente, per la culpabilidad de tu voz te delata, si sabes a que me refiero. ¿Cómo se siente besarla cuando sabes que yo confío en ti? Y, ¿Acaso piensas en mi cuando te hace el amor? ¿Podrías ser más obsceno? No trates de decir que lo sientes o intentar hacer lo correcto. No desgastes tu aliento, es tarde…¡MUY TARDE!_

_You Love Is A Lie (Simple Plan)_

Cuando desperté presencié la escena más hermosa de toda mi vida: estaba acostada en el lecho desnudo de Sky. La calidez de su desnudez hizo mi día. Su olor inconfundible de sudor y loción para hombre llenaron mis pulmones. Enseguida, vi como los ojos de mi pequeño petizo se abrieron, él sonrió al verme. Después de una serie de carisias silenciosas, llevamos nuestro deseo mutuo al baño. Su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío, y las gotas de sudor y el agua que salía de la regadera, jugaban el papel de una hermosa escena, escena que había soñado toda mi vida.

Los labios de Sky empezaron a recorrer cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, lleve su cara de nuevo a mis labios; sus manos apretaban con fuerza mi trasero. Sus besos eran cada segundo más apasionados; el agua de la regadera seguía fluyendo

Después de una serie de besos, sentí su lengua encontrarse con la mía. Él subió mis piernas hasta su cadera, sentía su erección. Comenzó a eyacular, pude sentir como las gotas de semen en mi pelvis. Le arañe la espalda seguido de un gemido. Él puso su pene en posición y penetro lentamente, para después seguir con movimientos rápidos. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de i era inigualable. Los besos se hicieron presentes, el sudor, también

El silencio del baño se vio invadido por gemidos. Después de minutos en esa posición, él sacó su miembro de mí y yo me bajé de él, el siguió besándome, sabía que él no estaba profundamente satisfecho, puesto que aún sentía su erección, pero yo, yo sí, me satisfacía el hecho de estar con él, de haberlo hecho con él y sólo con él, llenándome de pensamientos, recordé a Moon. 'Joder' pensé ¿Sky la recordaba? ¿Realmente la amaba? ¿O estaba con ella por lástima? Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y evadí los besos de Sky

-¿Qué sucede?- Me dijo un tanto excitado. Nuestras frentes estaban unidas

-Es que… recordé a Moon- Alejé mi rostro de él

-Ah, seh, pero ¿Qué importa?- Intentó besarme

-Pues, ayer casi me matas por ella

-A Y E R, tiempo pasado

-No, no es pasado, ella es tu novia- Tomé una toalla y me salí de la ducha dirigiéndome al tocador para poder peinar mis cabellos mojados

-Osea que…¿Me vas a dejar solo y …- Miro su miembro erecto- Excitado?

-No te dejaré solo, tienes tu mano…- Sonreí y salí del baño. Comencé a buscar mis ropas que estaban regadas por toda la habitación de Sky. Sky no salió del baño, supuse enseguida que siguió mi consejo de masturbarse

Me vestí y arregle. Me dispuse a salir cuando escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, 'Sky' pensé, él tenía una toalla blanca que le cubría del ombligo hasta las rodillas, las gotas de agua aún resbalaban por su estomago delgado. Su cabello también estaba mojado. ¡Cuánto deseé que se le cayese esa toalla! Sólo para verlo desnudo una vez más, antes que me vaya

-Creo que fue…Una linda aventura- Le dije y le sonreí

-La primera, para serte sincero- Me dijo

-¿Qué? Pero pensé que tu y Moon

-Jamás me he acostado con ella, jamás- Hizo una sonrisa de medio labio.

-Wow, entonces por eso estabas tan…¿Necesitado?- Pregunté, él sonrió

-Soy hombre, aveces tengo deseos impuros

-¿Ósea que me utilizaste para satisfacerte?

-Ehm…

-¡Ha!- Sonreí irónicamente- Entonces…

-Twi, no creerás que yo..- Trató de explicar

-No, no te preocupes, yo sé que tu no sientes nada por mi- Sonreí ocultando la lagrima que quería salir en ese momento. Abrí la puerta y salí…

-¿Twilight Sparkle? ¡¿Qué carajos hacías en la habitación de mi novio?- Dijo Moon

-Mierda, Moon, Yo…


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA: Después de casi medio siglo sin publicar nada, mi cerebro decidió por fin tener algo de inspiración para este cap, no es mucho, ya que, como mencioné he tenido problemas para escribir, pero prometo que el siguiente tendrá más...Keep Calm and Read This Cap **

**Xoxo**

_**Butterfly Sunshine (Alee Ramírez)**_

Capitulo 10: Algún Día Serás Amada

_Probablemente te sientas sola cuando te estés quedando dormida, y todo el tiempo, las lágrimas correrán por tus mejillas, pero sé que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien a quien aún tienes que conocer, algún día te amarán_

-Moon, yo…- Le dije sonrojada

-¿Qué haces en la casa de mi novio?

-Bueno, yo…quería preguntarle sobre la tarea de….ARTES- Le dije tocando mi cuello

-¿Artes?

-Si, pero lo encontré en una situación….Rara- Le dije fingiendo

-¿Rara?

-Si bueno, el está…. medio desnudo

-¿DESNUDO?

-Am….Si...pero- me puse cada vez más nerviosa- me salí de inmediato cuando lo vi- Las mentiras salían como una granada en plena guerra, de la nada…

-Pero estaba desnudo- Dijo un poco furiosa

-Medio

-Pero estaba desnudo

-Bueno, de la cintura para arriba

-¿Cómo mierda lo sabes?- Se enfureció más

-Em- Me puse nerviosa aún más- Porque….Lo….¿Deduje?

-Twilight, si descubro que…

Mi celular sonó en ese momento, justo en ese instante, en el que sentí que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, justo antes que Nightmare terminará su amenaza, me sentí tan afortunada en ese instante. Hice un gesto de ''Es muy importante'' y me fui de ahí, dejando a Nightmare con la palabra en la boca. Me puse debajo de un árbol, un poco decepcionada, decepcionada de Sky, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. ¿Es que a nadie le importo? ¿Moriré sola? ¿O habrá un príncipe ''azul'' para mí? Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer…Mi celular no dejaba de sonar, el sonido era irritable ahora para mí, así que atendí la llamada, era Thunder. Por un instante, lo tomé como algo raro, es decir, no es nada normal que tu maestro de arte te llame…

-Am, Hola Maestr….Thunder- le dije un poco extrañada

-Hey, Twilight …

-Thunder

-Me preguntaba si…

-Si…

-Bueno, ¿Estás libre hoy?- El corazón se me volvió a alterar, Thunder…El maestro Thunder ¿Me está invitando a salir? Es decir, él es joven pero, es mi maestro de arte, mi percepción visual hacia él es diferente que hacía cualquier otro chico. El silencio le preocupó- Twilight, ¿Estás ahí?

-Am, si, pues, si…Es decir, no no tengo nada que hacer- le dije nerviosa

-Am…¿Te gustaría…No sé…Tal vez, salir?

-Bueno, si, pero ¿A dónde?

-Bueno, ¿Al parque? Quizá…

-Bueno, si….Está bien

-¿A las ocho?

-De acuerdo

-Estaré ahí

-Te esperaré

-De acuerdo, hasta la noche

-Adios….


	11. Capítulo 11: ¡Nunca Regresaremos!

**Perdón por no haber actualizado el fic, pero tenía un derrame inspiracional. En fin, creo que ya está y la próxima semana el siguiente (Si mi cabeza quiere y me lo permite) :3 Keep calm and read my fic!**

**-Alee Ramírez (Butterfly Sunshine)**

**xO **

* * *

Capitulo 11: ¡Nunca Regresaremos!

"_Tu volviste y me dijiste: Bebé, te extraño y te juro que cambiaré, confía en mí. Recuerdo que sólo duro un día. Te dije: Te odio y terminamos. Me llamaste y dijiste Te Amo. Por la noche hablamos de nuevo, pero esta vez te digo: Jamás regresaremos"._

_We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Taylor Swfit)_

Colgué, mi corazón se agito, ¿Por qué, de repente, Thunder me invitó a salir? Caminé de vuelta a mi habitación, tenía miles de preguntas acerca del por qué Thunder había hecho esa llamada, no obtuve respuesta.

Ya en casa, me acosté en mi cama boca abajo, y , recordé, el precioso momento en el que Sky y yo hicimos el am…Bueno tuvimos sexo. En seguida, Thunder invadió mi cabeza. Él era bello, inteligente, casi el hombre perfecto, pero, no lo veía como un novio….¡Pero qué digo! ¡Si apenas y me ha invitado a salir!

Me di vuelta, mirando al techo, tomé una almohada y me la puse en la cara.

-¿Thunder me ama?- Dije a la nada- Pero soy una estudiante, eso estaría mal visto ante todos, pero que importa, cuando amas a alguien, los comentarios de los demás son basura…Pero yo no lo amo, porque amo a Sky…Pero él tiene novia…Pero su novia es una Pu…Basura… Pero e´l no me ama….Pero yo a él sí y gracias a él… ¡estoy hablando sola!

La tarde pasó rápido, demasiado rápido, o tal vez para mí y para mis constantes pensamientos. Me duché, al salir, me puse una toalla y comencé a buscar el vestido perfecto para la ocasión. Decidí, finalmente, usar un vestido negro al estilo Marilyn Monroe. Me miré al espejo, y una sonrisa inevitable vistió mi rostro.

Me quedé en _Living _a esperar a Thunder, miraba el celular cada cinco segundos, desconfiando del sonido de mi celular o de la recepción de éste. El finalmente apareció.

-Twi..-Hizo una pausa- Te vez, hermosisisima- Dijo idiotizado por el vestido que usaba.

-Me ruboricé- Gracias, iba a decir algo parecido- Dije la frase que había escuchado en una película.

-Sonrió- Gracias- Hubo un silencio- Y…¿Nos vamos?

-Oh, claro.

Caminamos hasta la salida de EHS, ahí guardaba la fiel carrosa; un Mustang clásico convertible color negro. Recordé el amor inmenso que mi papá le tenía a los Mustang, tanto que al suyo, lo adoptó como a su propio hijo y le puso nombre. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

-Lindo auto- dije tratando de romper el silencio entre los dos

-Gracias- Dijo con una inmensa sonrisa, propia del _Gato Risón_ de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas _

La noche fue estupenda, él me llevó al restaurant más elegante de toda Enquestria y ahí platicamos sin respirar. Thunder es la persona más interesante del mundo, o lo es para mí. Al terminar nuestra cita, él me llevó de nuevo a EHS y a mi habitación, él se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla, cerca de mis labios. Cuando él se fue, se llevó mi corazón consigo.

Al siguiente día, en clase de artes, la sonrisa de ambos era apreciable.

Greysmart ya había vuelto, pero la abandoné en el almuerzo ya que Thunder me había invitado a almorzar con él. A excepción de las miradas, el almuerzo fue hermoso a su lado, y él me hizo prometer que lo vería hoy, en la tarde. Soy toda una chica enamorada.

Ya de tarde, Thunder y yo nos encontramos y besamos debajo de un árbol, mismo donde Rainbow me había encontrado…cortándome.

Greysmart se había mudado a mi dormitorio, lo que hacía que las noches sean más divertidas

Los siguientes meses fueron perfectos, mi relación con Thunder fue la mejor de todas. Ya llevaba un poco más de dos meses y medio con él. Todo parecía tan perfecto.

Cierto día tenía una cita con Thunder en el mismo árbol donde nos besamos; pero me desvié, necesitaba dejar un trabajo en el escritorio del salón. Antes de abrir la puerta, escuché risas; La de Thunder. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con lo temido: Thunder besaba a una mujer. 'Mierda' pensé, cerré la puerta de un azotón y salí de ahí. Las lágrimas no salieron, estaba furiosa, el amor, me volvió a fallar

No quise llegar a mi habitación, no quería escuchar un 'Te lo dije' de Gretsmart (A ella no le caía bien) no quería regaños, sólo, quería…Nada. Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar; era Thunder.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le dije fría

-Te amo

-Número equivocado

-Twi

-Soy Twilight

-Perdón… te amo

-No

-¿No?

-Ya no quiero saber nada de ti

-Twi, por favor

-Tú tienes a alguien más

-Sólo te quiero a ti

-Debiste pensarlo antes de besarla

-No pasará más

-El problema es que ya pasó

-Te lo juro

-No te creo

-No miento

-No me importa- colgué. Sus palabras eran hirientes; como cuchillos atravesando mi corazón.

Un mensaje de texto me llegó poco después; era de Rainbow

"_Hey, te invitó a mi fiesta de cumpleaños en mi dormitorio. Espero que asistas" _

¿Una fiesta? Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. Regresé a mi habitación, quise pasar desapercibida pero Greysmart lo notó. Le conté todo, ella se echo a reír. Ella estuvo de acuerdo que asista a la fiesta de Rainbow para olvidarme de él. La fiesta era en dos días.

Los días pasaron rápidos, yo y Greysmart ya estábamos en la fiesta, había mucha gente…muchos desconocidos. Greysmart se fue con un tipo y me dejó sola; vaya amiga.

Rainbow había planeado un juego: El juego de la botella. Nos pusimos en círculo y comenzó. La botella giraba y giraba hasta que me tocó a mí, levanté la mirada para descubrir a quién besaría: era Rainbow

'Mierda' pensé, mi corazón comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte, 'Las mujeres no se besan' pensé, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería ser la aguafiestas, así que simplemente… lo hice.

Sus labios, eran tan suaves, jamás había sentido algo así, jamás con los chicos que he besado. Ella era tan diferente, tenía una manera de besar única. El beso duro tan sólo diez segundos, pero disfruté cada milisegundo de sus labios…

***Música de suspenso* **

**¿Twilight se enamoró de Rainbow?**

**¿Greysmart encontró al amor de su vida?**

**¿Qué pasará con Sky y Moon?**

**Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo (≧ω≦)**


	12. Capitulo 12

**NOTA: Este capítulo es muy sexoso...Se recomienda discreción (?**

-AleeRamírez (Butterfly Sunshine) xO

* * *

Capítulo 12: Besé A Una Chica

_Esto nunca fue de la manera que lo planeé, no fue mi intención. Me puse tan valiente, con una bebida en la mano, perdí mi discreción. Es no es cómo suelo ser, sólo quería probarte, sentía curiosidad de ti, llamaste mi atención. Besé a una chica y me gustó, el sabor de su labial de cereza, besé a una chica sólo por probar._

Sentí los labios de Rainbown separarse lentamente de mi, abrí mis ojos; ella mordió su labio inferior, la audiencia gritó y aplaudió, yo, en cambio, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Un escalofrío Inusual recorrió mi espalda, aún no entendía nada de lo que pasó, en un momento inesperado, sentí mi entre pierna húmeda… ¡MIERDA! ¿Me mojé? ¿Sólo por haber besado a Rainbown? Salí de inmediato de ese lugar a tomar un poco de aire.  
Inhale y exhale un millón de beses, pero esa sensación de calor no desaparecía, por su contrario, sólo hacía que tenga fantasía eróticas con Rainbown. Jamás nadie me había besado tan bien como lo hizo Rainbown. Mierda, Rainbown es jodidamente sexy… ¿Pero qué digo? ELLLA ES UNA MUJER, claro una de las más sexy….¿Qué mierda me pasa?.  
-Twilight, ¿estás bien?  
-Rain…Rainbown- tartamudeé  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Ah, no es nada, sólo necesitaba…Aire fresco  
-¿Te intimido el beso?- Se acercó a mí  
-Emmm…Si, algo- Hubo una pausa-Besas bien- ¿eso salió de mi boca?  
-¿Ah si?...Gracias, tu también- No mostró rastro de nerviosismo  
-Y bueno… Creo que ya me voy…de aquí  
-¿Ya? Bueno, ¿Tienes cómo regresar?  
-No, Greysmart me trajo hasta aquí, pero veo que ella está ocupada- señalé a Greys. Que estaba bailando con un tipo, muy juntos.  
-Ah, bueno si quieres te llevo hasta la escuela  
-Sería estupendo- Ese 'Sería estupendo' fue como un 'Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo' pero con indirectas

Llegamos a mi dormitorio, quise ser 'Cortez' y la invité a pasar y a beber algo  
-Y bien…- Dijo Rainbown  
-Bien- el silencio incómodo nos atacó (de nuevo)  
Miré el suelo como por tres segundos, ella se sentó en el mismo sillón que yo, no lo pensé mucho y me abalancé sobre ella…La besé de tal manera que ambas no podíamos ni respirar, ella no dijo nada, sólo continuó el beso.  
El beso se hizo más fogoso, de tal modo que sentía su lengua chocar intensamente con la mía, ella me sacó la blusa, miró mis senos unos segundos, y siguió besándome. No me quedé atrás y le saqué su blusa también….Ella me quitó el sostén.  
Tomó uno de mis senos y comenzó a masajearlo, jamás paró de besarme. Me acosté en el sillón, ella se subió encima de mí. Tomó mi pecho y comenzó a lamer, solté un gemido, ella mordió mi pezón dejándolo erecto…Me excité más.  
Ella bajó lentamente besando mi abdomen, hasta que llegó a mi pantalón, me lo quitó dedicándome una mirada sexy. Con su mano frotó levemente mi feminidad, sin quitarme mi ropa interior; volví a gemir. Ella me arrancó mis bragas.  
Se metió dos dedos en su boca y los llenó de bastante saliva, comenzó a frotar mi sexo, jamás había sentido algo tan placentero y por un segundo olvidé que ella era mujer. Con su pulgar comenzó a masajear mi clítoris. Gemí como nunca; me humedecí.  
Hizo que yo abriera mis piernas, se puso en posición y comenzó a lamer mi feminidad. Sentí como sus dedos entraron por mi vagina  
-DIOS- le dije  
Sus dedos comenzaron a entrar y salir más rápido cada vez, su lengua la ayudaba más  
-No…No pares- le dije. Sentía la gloria entrar y salir por mi sexo, llegué a un punto donde mis gemidos eran incontrolables. Ella me sonrío.

Subió suavemente besando mi abdomen hasta mis labios y los besó haciendo que probara mis propios fluidos. Ella me comía besos sin parar, yo sólo la acariciaba, desde su trasero hasta su cabello.

Era el momento más hermoso y placentero de toda mi vida; Rainbown era la…Indicada. Sus labios, sus labios eran tan besables, demasiado suaves y babosos, podía pasarme el resto de mi vida besándola…Estando con ella, sólo con ella.

La amaba, de verdad que la amaba… ¿pero, ella a mí? ¿Ella sentía lo mismo? Y si al final, sólo soy una 'aventura' como lo fui con Sky, las dudas invadieron mi cabeza, como ya es de costumbre, y dejé de besarla, accidentalmente

-¿Qué pasa?- Me dijo

-La miré a los ojos- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hacemos?

-¿Sexo? ¿Lesbianismo? ¿El amor? No sé a qué te refieres

-Sólo respóndeme, ¿Sexo o hacer el amor?

-No veo la diferencia

-Sexo sólo es follar, y hacer el amor…es con amor

-Ah, ya veo a qué te refieres… ¿Si te amo o no?

-Si….Eso

-Podría ser menos complicado si no le das tantas vueltas al asunto

-Sólo respóndeme

-Supongo que me gustas, me atraes…

-¿Me amas o no?

El sonido del mi maldito celular nos interrumpió.

-Twilight, supongo que me voy…- Se bajó de mí

-Creo que es mejor- Me senté de nuevo en el sofá. Ella tomó su ropa y se vistió. No contesté, esperé a que se marchara.

-Bueno, adiós- Me dijo estando en la puerta

-No digas Adiós, mejor un 'Hasta Luego'

-Hasta luego- sonrío y se marchó


End file.
